A Auslly story ep3:Demonitory and Dinner
Selena;oh hi girls! -grins- Bella/Ally;hey! -smiles- Selena;-goes back to kissing austin- -breaks the kiss- let's not kiss here let's go where were not in the way okay my Austy? Austin;ok my Sel...! -smiles- -holding hands with Selena and leaves- Bella/ally; -enters the office- Bella;hi Principal Franklin! (Principal Fanklin from iCarly) Franklin;hello,Miss Thorne and Miss Dawson,how can I help you two? Bella;i need a note so can show her -points to Ally- Around and we can miss some classes today...since im showing her around Franklin;okay! hang on...-writes a slip and hands one to Bella and one to Ally! Ally/Bella;-takes the slip-Thanks! Bye! -leaves- At the music room... Bella;and here's the last room of the tour the music room...the Teacher for music is Mrs Duff...we should stay here music class is startin in 1 minute.-takes a seat next to ally- Mrs Duff;-enters- oh! hi girls! -smiles- Class;-enters and takes a seat- Mrs Duff;i have a annoncement we will be doing a play with a king,a princess a price and more fantasy stuff...get your parent's to sigh this slip -hands all students the slip- and youb will be doing your part iin pairs or whoever want to do the same part. at Ally's house... ally;mom can you sigh this? Teresa;-reads slip- You wanna audition? Ally;yes. Teresa;but you have- Ally;Stage fright? Teresa;yeah...you sure? Ally;yeah! Teresa;ok! -sighs it- The next day in music class... Ally;-gives Mrs Duff the slip- Mrs Duff;thank you! -takes slip- -Smiles- and begin Auditions! :D Selen;i will be doing the princess! Mrs Duff;ok begin! Selena;Daddy but i wanna go outside! Mrs Duff;Any Kings if your a girl we can dress you up to look like a guy for the play! Jason Dolly;-raises hand- Mrs Duff;ok! Jason;no! Class;-clapping- Mrs duff;i will write if you are it,mabey it,the under study or if you are not any if your not any you may try-out for a different part oh! and you may change the name so if you get the part you may have the name you chose! Mrs duff; Writes: Jason-Mabey Mrs Duff;-stop writing-up next for kings! Zack;-raises hand- Mrs Duff;Zack! ZAck -goes on the stage in the room- my kings name would be...King Orben mrs Duff;ok begin! Orben;no you will not go outside! Class;-Clapping- Mrs duff;-Writes- Zack-Understudy Mrs Duff;-stops writing- uuummm...for the princess part....Taylor Swift! Taylor;-goes on stage- My princesse's name will be Maddy. Mrs Duff;Begin! Maddy/Taylor(T);-says in a whiney voice-No Father i wanna go outside! Mrs Duff;-writes- Taylor-No. Mrs Duff;Brigid Mendler! Brigid;-walks on stage- My princess name will be Ariana Mrs Duff;Begin! Brigid;Faaaatttttttthhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr Mrs Duff;-writes Brigid-NO! Mrs duff;Class and school dismissed! :D Class;-leaves- -Bus Arrives- Ally;-about to walk out of music room- Allys Friends (Friends);Ally you got caramel blonde highlights in your hair! Ally;yea but,tommorows friday sleepove Franklin;wait ally -goes to ally and friends give this letter to your parents -hand them the note- later... ally;Mom,can you sigh this Teresa;-reads it- a demonitory you can sleep at the school with Miley and your friends! -smiles- :D Ally;so you'll sigh it? See ep4! (Coming Soon!)